This invention is directed to ornaments for eyeglasses, namely a first resilient "O" ring for removable attachment of ornaments along the temple portion of the eye glasses. The first resilient "O" ring can be the same color as the temple piece or a contrasting color. The attachment member can either tightly grip the temple and remain at a selected location along the length of the temple or be loosely attached to allow for selective movement along the length of the temple. A pair of secondary "O" rings being colored to match the color of the temple or the first "O" ring or colored to contrast with the color of the temple or first "O" ring, tightly grip the temple and are located in a spaced apart position along the temple to allow the oversized first "O" ring freedom of movement between the spaced apart pair of second "O" rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,787 by inventor Quinones et al. Teaches means for mounting an ornament that is fixed in place and requires altering the eye glasses to accommodate an ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,365 by inventor Sadel teaches attachment to the distal ends of the temples (ear pieces) of eyeglasses for the purpose of maintaining the eye glasses to the wearer during sporting events. Ornamentation is added to the ear piece attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,128 by inventor Mendola teaches a removable fixed in position rigid hinged metal clip for attaching ornamentation to the temple of eye gasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,955 by inventor Treadaway and U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,346 teaches attaching ornaments to the distal end or ear attachment end of the temple.
United States patent by inventor Nitta teaches attaching ornaments to the screw utilized to connect the temple to the lens frame of eye glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,211 by inventor McNulty teaches a generally planar surface member with slots that can be attached to the temple piece of eye glasses to display a pennant or the like.
Applicant's invention provides a new and unique attachment of ornamentation to the temple piece of eye glasses.